shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Chakra Point System
The Chakra Point System, or CPS (Not Child Protective Services), is our way of being able to have Chakra Control Mastery within this group. As you progress with your respective characters, you will learn to control how your Chakra is used, and how to displace it between all of your Jutsu during battles and in training. This is to bring the concept of Chakra Control into the RP so that everyone cannot just bust out 50 Rasengan without feeling it, or showing signs of slowing down. Even a Hokage could probably only use Rasengan maybe 5 times before they were depleted of Chakra and began to feel the effects of Chakra Fatigue. So from here on, please read carefully. Everything is explained with extreme details to ensure you are completely understanding of how this system works. Understanding C.P.S C.P.S is to help ensure that Chakra is utilized during combat, training, and practice. Everyone will have their own Chakra Point count, and will learn early on how to properly control this. Naturally, not everyone will understand this concept completely, and some will. Much like in the real series, there are those with high levels of Chakra Control, and those who don't get it and just whip out Jutsu like it's free until they pass out. Here is our way of helping you to learn and understand Chakra Points. Jutsu Limits A Jutsu Limit is a clear cut point system that will be added to every single Jutsu available. It will be added to the page when someone wishes to use it. Jutsu Limit basically is the cost of Chakra for each Jutsu. * Example: Rasengan uses 15 points of Chakra. You have 25 points remaining in your Chakra Point Pool. (C.P.P) You whip your hand out, use you Chakra to produce a solid Rasengan Ball and are ready to attack. You are now down to 10 points of Chakra to use for another Jutsu after you try and hit your target with your Rasengan. During a fight, you will regain 2 Chakra Points (C.P) as you progress during the match. This is the same with training. These points will be given back to you after each successful post you make. However, if you were to deplete your C.P.P, you would go into Chakra Fatigue. This state brings your HP to around 20%, and you regain only 1 C.P for each post until you get back up to 5. Since all Jutsu are 5 C.P or higher, that is the limit to being yourself back out of Chakra Fatigue. However, if you were to drop into Chakra Fatigue, you have to Role Play as if you are almost out of energy, and must revert to using basic Taijutsu. This Taijutsu is nothing but hand to hand combat, and no special Taijutsu like Hidden Lotus, or anything that requires Chakra to perform. Just basic punches, kicks, headbutts, knees, elbows, and basic fighting you would typically see anyone perform in any combat manga/anime/movie/game. Each rank will increase your Chakra Point Pool, so that you can learn to use more Jutsu more freely. This is to ensure you can use all your Jutsu, but you have to be mindful of what you use so you don't drop into Chakra Fatigue. You can also increase this limit to its limit for your rank, and once you rank up, you will gain the next lowest level of Chakra Points so you can continue to grow. Player Limits Player Limits, or P.L, is what you and everyone else will see during combat. This is your Chakra Point Pool. This will deplete each time you use a Jutsu. This number will vary between each person as everyone will have trained differently. Training in different disciplines will allow you better control over certain Jutsu, mainly Elemental Jutsu, or Taijutsu special Jutsu. * Let us say that you are working on being a master of Wind Release, and you want to learn to use Rasengan. Once you learn this Jutsu, you can train and train and train until Rasengan is as natural for you to use as Body Flicker, or Transformation Jutsu. Now, once you have a mastery of Wind Release, Rasengan will drop in Chakra Points needed to perform the Jutsu. However, the points that drop from each Jutsu once you master Wind Release will only drop by.... * D - C Rank will drop by 2 points. * B - A Rank will drop by 5 points. * S - Rank Jutsu will drop by 10 points. This is to ensure that once you master a elemental release, you are rewarded properly. This means more jutsu to use in combat, you have a full understanding of Chakra Control, and your character is now a monster on the battlefield. However, please do not forget that as you post, your points will increase. Though, should you drop into Chakra Fatigue, you will slow down. So work on understanding how to utilize your Chakra properly. Chakra Limits Chakra Limits should be pretty simple to understand at this point. Each and every rank will have their own low starts, and maximum Chakra Point Stat.Anyone can reach these limits with enough training, but you cannot exceed your Rank's Chakra Limit. As such... * If you are a Jounin and your Chakra Limit is set at 200 - 250 points, then you can train up to 250 points. You cannot exceed this amount until you rank up to ANBU or Sannin. Furthermore, even if you hit this ceiling, you are unable to continue progressing your Chakra Limit to get a promotion. It doesn't work that way. This just just your characters "natural" Chakra Limit, and it cannot be adjusted beyond the point system provided below. Point System / Limits per Rank Tier 1 Academy Student: '''50 - 75 points. '''Genin: '''100 - 150 points. '''Chunin: '''155 - 175 points. '''Jounin: '''200 - 250 points. '''Tier 2 ANBU: '''255 - 300 points. '''Sannin: '''275 - 400 points. '''Tier 3 Sage: ''' 350 - 475 points. '''Kage: '''400 - 600 points. '''S - Rank: '''500 - 700 points. ''Point System per Jutsu Rank'' This section is made so that you know which Jutsu rank has a limit of how many points. The rang varies from Jutsu to Jutsu because not all Jutsu are created equal. Some heal more, some do more damage, some provide more stealth, and some are just really really hard to get out of. 'Jutsu Ranks E - C: ' 5 - 10 points. '''Jutsu Rank B: '''10 - 20 points. '''Jutsu Rank A: '''30 - 50 points. '''Jutsu Rank S: '''50 - 100 points. Also, a reminder. Just because you are IN a set rank, does not mean you cannot use any and all of your lower ranked Jutsu at any given time. Please do not think that if you are an S-Rank Shinobi that you HAVE to uses only S-Rank Jutsu. That would just be silly. '''Damage The damage system is very simple. When you have a full Chakra Pool, your HP is at 100%. If you run down to Chakra Fatigue, you are down to 20% of your maximum HP. To basically, your Chakra Pool counts towards 80% of your total HP. If you use Taijutsu, you can still take damage as you would naturally in any fight in the Role Play, but just as a basic reference. Also, if you reach below 50% of your Chakra Pool, you must Role Play your character slowing down, and that it is harder for you to use Jutsu. Even if you use Taijutsu yo regain all your Chakra, you will remain no higher than 50% of your HP. * 100/100 Chakra Points = 100% Health (Completely Healthy) * 50/100 Chakra Points = 50% Health (Beginning to slow and mess up here and there.) * 0/100 Chakra Points = 20% Health (Puts you into Chakra Fatigue. You are able to be killed in this state, because you are sluggish and cannot defend yourself as you normally would.) The only alternative to being killed is if you are truly blindsided by a deathblow attack, or you get caught in one. Things do happen, but the Chakra Fatigue is a system to help prevent certain ranks from being killed just arbitrarily by much lesser ranks. I mean, come on. No Genin will be able to beat or kill a Jounin in a straight fight. Not without being able to truly outsmart him, and match his speed and experience. A Jounin will wipe the floor with said Genin, and not even think twice about it. However, again, things do happen, and it should be noticed that anyone here can be killed by anyone, though you should have the common sense to know where your limits lie, and where you stand of chance of winning. Summery This system is to ensure that players cannot pull God Mod out of their ass, as well as cannot just run around and never be beaten by people who's characters of a higher caliper than their own. However, anyone can beat anyone. Though it is very unlikely that a Genin could beat anyone in Tier 3, and more than likely will either die or be unable to continue being a Shinobi anymore. This system is in place to allow growth with the group, and your characters. If someone were go into a beat down session against someone in Chakra Fatigue, then the person who is getting beaten down is very likely to lose or die in that fight. Special Note S-Rank Shinobi can kill anyone, even other S-Rank Shinobi. Sage and Hokage can take out each other, but will have a very hard time taking down a single S-Rank Shinobi. ANBU and Sannin are not on equal terms, but can still take out a S-Rank Shinobi if they are understanding of this system well enough and are good enough at T-1 Role Playing that it can truly happen. Jounin can kill Sannin and ANBU, but it is very difficult for them to succeed. This rank cannot beat any of the Shinobi who fall under Tier 3. Chunin can beat Jounin, but cannot take on anyone Tier 2 or higher. Genin can only take down Chunin, and sometimes need a group of 2+ in order to achieve even that. They are normally 12 years old, how much understanding are they going to have in order to beat a Chunin. Yes, it can happen, but it is going to be a very steep uphill battle. So let's keep this in mind and not try to play a character who can just beat anyone. Let's stick the restrictions life have in place naturally. As stated under damage, given these rules, aside from truly miraculous circumstances, a Genin should not be able to take out anyone Jounin or higher. The difference in both experience and understanding of Jutsu and their own body is far too great for a Genin to take out a Jounin logically. Arguing this point won't get ya anywhere, so you have been warned. Extra Chakra Using dice from HERE, a member of the council will set up the dice, and give you a number between 1 and 100. This number will be added to your existing Chakra Count. * Example. Let's say you get 40 points. Genin are 100-150. If you have 100 points starting as a Genin, you will add on 40 points to your total. Once you reach your Genin Chakra limit of 150, you will then add your 40 points, giving you 190 Chakra Points to use in battle. This is to make sure that everyone has a different number of Chakra Points to truly make them unique and stand out, or work harder. Provided on your profile when it is made, is a section for Chakra Points to be honestly displayed and it so NEVER be touched by anyone but the council or owner of SWC. Example * Starting Genin + Boost * Partial Progress + Boost * Maxed Chakra Level + Boost